The waxy product of a hydrocarbon synthesis product, particularly the product from a cobalt based catalyst process, contains a high proportion of normal paraffins. Nevertheless, the products from hydrocarbon synthesis must be useful in a wide variety of applications, just as are the products from naturally occurring petroleum. Indeed, the products must be fungible and the application must not be affected by the source of the product. Waxy products provide notoriously poor cold flow properties making such products difficult or impossible to use where cold flow properties are vital, e.g., lubes, diesel fuels, jet fuels.
Cold flow properties can be improved by increasing the branching of distillates within the proper boiling range as well as by hydrocracking heavier components. Hydrocracking, however, produces gaseous and light products that tend to reduce the yield of valuable distillates, and there remains a desire for maximizing distillates obtained from Fischer-Tropsch waxes.